


Secrets

by Cupzcak3



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupzcak3/pseuds/Cupzcak3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian couldn't be happier with his new discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Fist story ever! \\(^-^)/ enjoy!

It had been over a month since Sebastian and Kurt have started dating and Sebastian was growing impatient. Kurt just wouldn't put out and he didn't know why. It's not like they haven't been sexual. Kurt has given him plenty of blow jobs and how make out sessions, which he always enjoyed.

But Sebastian just want to bury himself in Kurt. He wanted, needed to feel his warm insides. To have Kurt moaning and squirming till he couldn't take it.

Sebastian made his way up the steps to Kurt's small condo. He used the spare key inside the flower pot to get in. Kurt knew he was coming so it wouldn't be surprise. But when Sebastian entered Kurt wasn't there.

Making his way upstairs he just figured Kurt was in his bedroom playing some video game. But the sight he was met with was so much more.

Kurt was bent over pulling up his pants. His arse was on full display unknowingly to his boyfriend. As well as his pussy. Kurt never knew why he was hairless down there, or why he had a pussy. He was told he didn't have the right equipment to produce a child so he didn't get periods either. Which he had guessed was okay.

Sebastian just stared silently. His eyes were wide and his pants too tight. Kurt had a pussy. Sebastian would be damned if that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. Before his boyfriend could even get dressed Sebastian grabbed his arm pulling down Kurt's pants.

"N-no Se-Sebastian. Stop!" Kurt cried realizing his boyfriend had been watching. Kurt just had to go commando. 

"You have a cunt." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I'm S-sorry! Please d-don't hate me! I know it's gross I'm so sorry!"

"Gross?" Sebastian growled as Kurt cried harder.

"I know it is but please-" Kurt was cut off when Sebastian placed his hand over Kurt's mound, causing him to gasp sharply.

"It isn't gross. I quite like this." Sebastian murmured as he slowly kissed down Kurt's neck. Sebastian warped him in his arms leading them to the bed. Dropping Kurt he quickly undid his own belt using it to tie his boyfriend to the head board.

Sebastian tore off the rest of his clothes except for his boxers and crawled between Kurt's legs, spreading them wide. He slowly dragged his tongue over the small lips. Loving that Kurt was already wet. In return Kurt shivered.

"Sebastian stop. Your acting like you like something so weird and ugly..." Kurt trailed off with a sob. Sebastian raised his eyes to Kurt, shot him a glare. Sebastian let down a sharp slap onto his boyfriends ass, and another two.

"Don't say that about your body." Sebastian commanded.

"It's true." Kurt whimpered. Sebastian let a few more slaps hit his boyfriend on the ass, rotating cheeks.

"Your beautiful." Slap. "Don't doubt that about yourself." Slap. "I love your boy pussy." Slap. "Don't think I will treat you any differently." Slap. Kurt's eyes were beginning to water even more due to Sebastian's strong hand.

"Your cunt is the cutest, pinkest pussy I've ever seen, and I love it." Sebastian growled sending one last strong slap on Kurt's pussy causing him to cry out.

"Tell me how pretty your pussy is."  
Sebastian demanded as he settled his face back between Kurt's legs.

"Ah! It's beautiful! My boy pussy is so pretty!" Kurt managed out as Sebastian worked his tongue through Kurt's folds.

Sebastian licked lightly over Kurt's clit and brought his fingers to his boyfriends hungry hole. Butting down softly on his clit he was rewarded with more fluid coming out of Kurt's cunt and a moan. Sebastian went to work his fingers in he realized how tight Kurt really was.

"Kurt?"

"Nnghh?" Kurt moaned.

"Are you a virgin?" Sebastian asked. To see for himself his dug his tongue into Kurt's tight hole. It spasmed around his tongue creating even more cream and it tasted so good.

"Yesss!" Kurt cried out feeling pure bliss as Sebastian's tongue worked his virgin pussy. At this point he didn't even need to hold open Kurt's legs. 

Sebastian finally managed to work two fingers in just before Kurt came. But Kurt didn't just cum, he squirted all over his boyfriend. Sebastian smiled at this. It was probably the hottest thing he's ever seen.

"You dirty whore." Sebastian praised. "You did such a good job right there you bitch. Didn't know you had that in you."

"I-I" Kurt tried but Sebastian kept going.

"If a dirty cunt like you can cum like that then you should be ready to spread your legs for a cock. Come on now, open up." Kurt did as he was told. Sebastian's words were turning him on but he wouldn't admit it. He nearly couldn't contain himself when Sebastian removed his underwear revealing a 8 inch thick cock. Kurt wanted to touch it but the belt held him in place.

Sebastian put his cock head against his boyfriends hole. Looking into Kurt's eyes he nodded softly and pushed in hard. Kurt's mouth turned into a 'o' as he let out a silent scream. Sebastian didn't slow down.

"Take it like the real bitch you are. You love this, your cherry being popped by this big ass dick. Look at you. Begging for it." All Kurt could do was shake his head up in down in reply. 

His pussy walls were clamping down hard on Sebastian's cock, trying to milk because Kurt was just so close. Sebastian was pounding him into that mattress. His puffy lips were becoming sorer and sorer with every thrust of cock against them.

Kurt finally came with a cry when he just couldn't take it anymore. 

"Yes baby!" Sebastian yelled as he came as well. Thrusting in all the way. The pressure clamping down on his dick was just too much.

"Oh my god Kurt I'm so sort for all that, I even came inside you."Sebastian realized as he managed to lazily undo Kurt's restraints.

"It's okay I can't get pregnant. But my pussy is really sore." Kurt has reason to be as his pussy was wet and puffy with cut leaking out. Small amounts of blood and spit where also smeared on the cute little opening.

"I love you, baby." Sebastian said placing a kiss on Kurt's now over sized clit and used abused hole. Kurt pulled him off with a shaky moan and the last of his strength.

"Love you too." He mumbled kissing his lovers lips.


End file.
